blaze_and_the_monster_machinesfandomcom-20200213-history
The Driving Force/Gallery/3
Whacking the pineapples S1E3 Pineapple blaster fires yet again.png S1E3 Blaze dodges yet another pineapple.png S1E3 Blaze commenting on the pineapples' force.png S1E3 AJ thinks.png|Hmm... S1E3 We need to knock them away.png S1E3 We'll need a crane.png S1E3 With a wrecking ball.png S1E3 Wrecking crane diagram whacks pineapple away.png S1E3 Blaze ready for a transformation.png S1E3 Transformation interface.png S1E3 First part needed.png S1E3 Outriggers materialize.png S1E3 Second part needed.png S1E3 Hydraulic boom materializes.png S1E3 Third part needed.png S1E3 Steel cable materializes.png S1E3 Last part needed.png S1E3 Wrecking ball materializes.png S1E3 Wrecking crane transformation complete.png S1E3 Blaze fully transformed.png S1E3 AJ "Looking good, Blaze".png|Looking good, Blaze! S1E3 Blaze helps AJ on.png S1E3 Blaze and AJ hear the pineapple blaster.png S1E3 Pineapple blaster warming up.png|Better get ready! S1E3 AJ warns about the pineapple blaster.png S1E3 Help me knock the pineapples away.png S1E3 First pineapple appears.png S1E3 First pineapple whacked.png S1E3 Look for more pineapples.png S1E3 Second pineapple appears.png S1E3 Second pineapple whacked.png S1E3 Third pineapple appears.png S1E3 Third pineapple whacked.png S1E3 Fourth pineapple appears.png S1E3 Fourth pineapple whacked.png S1E3 Final pineapple appears.png S1E3 Final pineapple whacked.png S1E3 Pineapple blaster breaks into pieces.png|So long, pineapple blaster! S1E3 AJ "Nice shot, Blaze".png S1E3 Blaze turns back to normal.png S1E3 Now let's hurry.png S1E3 Blaze's fourth "Gimmie some speed".png|AJ, Gimme some speed! S1E3 Blaze leaving the canyon.png Crusher's search S1E3 Crusher and Pickle in the forest.png S1E3 Crusher and Pickle looking for the piston.png S1E3 Crusher follows behind Pickle.png S1E3 Crusher "I can't find it".png S1E3 Pickle looks in a bush.png S1E3 Pickle "I found it!".png S1E3 Crusher "Give it to me!".png S1E3 Pickle shows a toothbrush.png S1E3 Crusher correcting Pickle.png S1E3 Pickle annoyed.png S1E3 Pickle looks again.png S1E3 Pickle shows a stick.png S1E3 Pickle searches yet again.png S1E3 Pickle shows a strawberry.png S1E3 Pickle searches one more time.png S1E3 Pickle shows the toothbrush again.png S1E3 Pickle wonders what a piston looks like.png S1E3 Crusher describing a piston.png S1E3 Pickle "Ohhhh!".png S1E3 Piston found.png S1E3 Crusher "That's it!".png S1E3 Crusher "I finally found it!".png S1E3 Pickle "Technically I found it".png S1E3 Crusher "With that piston".png S1E3 Crusher "...the best Monster Machine".png S1E3 Crusher "I'll just have to".png S1E3 Crusher hooks up to the piston.png Fight for the piston S1E3 Piston also hooked by Blaze.png S1E3 Blaze and AJ on the other side.png S1E3 Pickle "It's Blaze!".png|“It’s Blaze!” S1E3 Crusher "I know who it is".png|“Yes, Pickle. I know who it is.” S1E3 Blaze "That piston belongs to Starla".png S1E3 Crusher "It's mine now".png S1E3 Blaze and Crusher start fighting over the piston.png S1E3 Blaze pulling hard.png|Pull, Blaze! Pull!!! S1E3 Piston being pulled back and forth.png S1E3 Crusher pulling hard.png S1E3 We have to help Blaze get the piston.png S1E3 AJ activates Visor View again.png|Switching to Visor View. S1E3 Piston fight interface.png S1E3 Blaze has more force.png S1E3 Pickle "I think he's winning".png S1E3 Crusher pulling harder.png S1E3 Crusher's force went up.png S1E3 Now Crusher has more force.png S1E3 Blaze straining.png S1E3 How hard should Blaze pull.png S1E3 10 is more.png S1E3 Blaze pulls as hard as he can.png|Oh-ho-ho, Yeah! S1E3 Crusher loses grip.png S1E3 Crusher falls into the mud.png S1E3 Blaze and AJ successfully get the piston.png S1E3 Blaze's last "gimmie some speed".png Return to the Monster Dome S1E3 Blaze returns to the Monster Dome.png S1E3 Monster Machines still worried about Starla.png S1E3 Blaze makes his return.png S1E3 Blaze approaching his friends.png S1E3 Starla relieved that Blaze is back.png S1E3 Blaze "And that's not all".png S1E3 AJ presents the piston.png S1E3 Starla overjoyed.png S1E3 Blaze's friends cheer.png S1E3 Gabby taking the piston.png S1E3 Gabby about to give Starla the piston.png S1E3 Gabby installs the piston.png S1E3 Starla's engine working properly again.png S1E3 Gabby "That oughta do it".png S1E3 AJ asks Starla how she feels.png S1E3 Starla standing up.png S1E3 Starla is fixed.png S1E3 Monster Machines overjoyed.png S1E3 Zeg and Darington hug each other.png S1E3 Blaze and AJ celebratory high tire.png|High tire! S1E3 Starla thanking Blaze.png S1E3 Blaze saying you're welcome.png S1E3 AJ "We're just glad".png S1E3 Starla "I CAN race again!".png S1E3 Starla who wants to race?".png S1E3 Stripes wants to race.png S1E3 Zeg wants to race.png S1E3 Darington wants to race.png S1E3 Monster Machines ready to race again.png S1E3 Stripes follows after Starla.png S1E3 Darington follows after Starla.png S1E3 Zeg follows after Starla.png S1E3 Blaze "One more race?".png|"What do you say, AJ? One more race?" S1E3 AJ "I'm ready to roll!".png|"I'm ready to roll!" S1E3 AJ boards Blaze.png S1E3 Monster Machines join Starla on the track.png S1E3 Monster Machines make the first jump.png S1E3 Monster Machines make the second jump.png S1E3 Monster Machines enter a turn.png S1E3 Blaze, Starla and Darington jumping.png S1E3 Zeg and Stripes jumping.png S1E3 Monster Machines dash away.png S1E3 Monster Machines charge down the track.png S1E3 Zeg jumps in the air.png S1E3 Darington and Stripes jump in the air.png S1E3 Blaze and Starla jump in the air.png Epilogue S1E3 Crusher still in the mud.png S1E3 Crusher upset Blaze beat him again.png S1E3 Pickle "I'm sure you'll get him next time".png S1E3 Pickle tries to pull Crusher out.png S1E3 Pickle loses grip, Crusher slips.png S1E3 Crusher lands back in the mud.png S1E3 Crusher disgusted.png S1E3 Iris out on Crusher.png To return to the The Driving Force episode summary, click here. Category:Galleries Category:Episode galleries Category:Season 1 episode galleries